


Beauty is a Curse

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “可以怎么？说实话吗？”布鲁斯毫不客气的打断他，顺带还挥舞了一下手中的报纸，那姿势活像是在驱赶跳上床的牛头梗。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇共六章，所以也可以算是提前的元旦贺文了（？  
> 这个标题是我9月就想好，这就是这篇文有多难产的程度

 

单人病房面朝庭院，住院部下方有一个简易的花园，绿色生机稍许弥补上了医院内总会让人皱鼻子的强烈消毒水的气味，从屋内可以听见外头轮椅滚动和风吹过枝叶的声音。

“最好的办法是维持现状一段时间，等事态平息之后再做决定。”病床上的哥谭国王用公事公办的语气这么说，没有输液的那只手里还捏着一份卷起来的报纸，“现在到处都是这件事的消息，我们得考虑到公关影响问题。而且我必须得提醒你，克拉克，这和联盟的情况可不一样。”

那语气中隐含的谴责意味叫克拉克在座椅里缩了缩肩膀。他知道布鲁斯是对的，一如既往。以普通人的身份和方式进入医院的时候他就已经体会到了这件事的严重性，一路上他不得不带走了两个设法混入设施内部的记者，更别提在从大门走进来的时候几乎戳到他脸上来的镜头、虎视眈眈的视线与如连珠炮的发问。那些话筒背后的面孔克拉克大多都认识，同行间或多或少有过交际，可在那个时刻，他才猛然意识到在这些人眼里，自己已经不再是他们之中的一份子了。

在能为此表达应有的沮丧和慌乱之前，他率先感到一阵强烈的违和感。

距离荒原狼一战过去已经一年有余，期间正义联盟的合作不少，在冰释前嫌后，超人与蝙蝠侠的关系便步入了一个新的篇章，但那并非总是好的，他们的友谊与对彼此的尊重固然深厚，可在对待很多事的看法上依然各执己见，谁都不肯率先低头。

而在超过一年的相处中，克拉克还从未见过像现在这样狼狈的布鲁斯，对方此刻身处一间普通的单人病房，赤裸的上身半边裹着绷带，脸色苍白，神态疲惫，棕发散落堆积在额前，下巴上的胡须也比往常浓密不少，大幅度软化了这个中年人一贯精明圆滑的形象，让他看起来难得的脆弱、容易接近。

那副介于不耐烦和疲乏间的神态倒是纹丝未变，眉间的沟壑仿佛在两道眉毛间扎了根。

“我们就不能，呃，直接解决这件事吗？”克拉克谨慎的斟酌着自己的用词，他确实明白这整件事都是自己引起的，可他的初衷是好的，“我是说，当时的情况实在很紧急，在场也有很多人都可以证明，我可以……”

“可以怎么？说实话吗？”布鲁斯毫不客气的打断他，顺带还挥舞了一下手中的报纸，那姿势活像是在驱赶跳上床的牛头梗。

在得到来自年轻人的默认后，他的表情愈发难看了起来，以冗长的忍耐语调继续道：“以防你没搞清楚这件事的严重性，克拉克，你以我的男友的身份签了急救单，但我是 **布鲁斯·韦恩** ，在这之前我们几乎没有交集，你的名字凭空出现在我的交际圈里，而且还是阿尔弗雷德和卢修斯以外第三个在我的紧急联络人名单上的人。”

“呃。”克拉克张开嘴，看起来很想说什么。

布鲁斯在他能出声前便眯起眼睛，在不是蝙蝠洞以外的地方露出自己的伤口让他变得像只刺猬，脾气格外暴躁，“我知道我也在你的紧急联络人名单上，肯特，”他说，“别在这时候问蠢问题。”

克拉克一下子闭上了嘴，表情恍惚。他依然没能从这一连串的冲击中恢复过来，先是‘布鲁斯出事了，但我没能帮上忙’，接着是‘联系不上阿福，所以我假冒布鲁斯的男友签了他的急救单’，以及现在此刻的‘我真的在布鲁斯的紧急联络人名单上’。

他用力皱起眉，沉思了一番，最后忍不住笑了一下。

正紧盯着他的表情的中年人似乎对这个反应挺满意，于是随意扔了手里的报纸。那份在人类极限的手劲作用下变得皱巴巴的纸张总算得到一线生机，摊平在了床铺上，当日头条的粗体大字立刻闯入两人眼帘。

“‘美人多难’？多谢啊。”布鲁斯斜睨着报纸，毫不客气的嗤笑了一声，接着很是头疼的开始揉自己的额角。他叹了口气，下一句话的语调像是说给自己听的，“……希望那群疯子不会明天就开始猜测婚礼会在哪个季节举办。”

克拉克被那后半句话结结实实的噎住了，他赶紧咳嗽两声，把注意力转移到别的地方。

“媒体不该把这件事变成一桩笑话，一个狂热追求者袭击了你，人们应该被这种事引起警戒才对。”他着摇头，把那份报纸从哥谭人的病床上一把扯下，再在手掌里慢慢舒平。

克拉克的语气忽然间低迷下去，愧疚的喃喃道：“我很抱歉我来晚了，B，我当时明明就在哥谭。”

准确来说，克拉克当时正在为星球日报的工作出公差，在意识到发生了袭击事件的时候事态已经得到了一定程度上的控制，完全归功于布鲁斯的应急反应能力，他在被袭击后仍然维持了一段时间的意识，克拉克到的时候正好赶上救护车到达现场。但毫无疑问，这对他们两人而言都是一次沉痛的打击。

布鲁斯在公众场合遭袭，蝙蝠侠对此无能为力，他只能在周遭注视下尽量露出一副不至于太无措，但仍然足够惊慌的样子，同时还要指导自己已经濒临精神崩溃的助理怎么呼吸，他没来得及在失去意识前找人联络阿尔弗雷德准备私人医疗，但在最后一刻看到克拉克向自己跑来的身影多少算得上是一种安慰。

“谁都没能预判到会发生这种事，克拉克，这不是你的错。”布鲁斯说，然后无奈的摊开手，似乎很是懊恼，与此同时却也略显疲倦。他半是调侃半是苦笑道：“我已经老了，不止是身体上的力不从心，现在就连意识也会有滑脱的时候，是我自己没能预见对方会做这种事。”

这话令克拉克从报纸上抬起头来，犹豫不定的看向病床上的男人，好一会儿之后才谨慎的开口，“你通常不会和我说这种话。”

布鲁斯挑起一根眉毛，“你现在是我的男友，我还能和谁说这种话？”

“老天啊，B，这实在是太奇怪了。”年轻人立刻放下了报纸，拿一只手盖住了脸，从蝙蝠侠嘴里听到他用那个称谓指代自己让他浑身都不自在，甚至可以说点儿毛骨悚然，他感觉后脖颈都有些发烫，“就没有别的办法了吗？”

“恕我直言，但是你自己打开了潘多拉匣子。”中年人不耐烦的指出道，“欢迎加入公众人士的行列，记者先生。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

冬日总像是庆典，节假日一个接一个，四处都洋溢着期待的喜悦气氛。克拉克吐着白雾快步走在哥谭的街头，注意到即便是这座以阴郁著称的城市也没能逃离俗套，在十一月中旬时便已经开始期待起了十二月末的节日，小型圣诞树和榭寄生随处可见，哪怕是街角藏匿在阴影里的烟酒商铺也换了镶有绿绒边的招牌。他忍不住的露齿一笑，想象着韦恩大宅或是湖边玻璃屋的蝙蝠洞也会被阿尔弗雷德打扮成这样，而它的主人则会被强行套上一件配色奇丑的编制毛衣，在壁炉边一边状似优雅的嘬饮蛋酒，一边在暗地里咬牙切齿的分析着这份礼物的源头。

贯彻韦恩一贯的做事风格，布鲁斯在入院第三天就设法给自己办理了出院手续，皮肉伤和失血对于韦恩总裁和蝙蝠侠本人都算是家常便饭，媒体的注意力也就没集中在为什么喜好极限运动会导致他的背脊里多出了十几个没有记录在医疗档案里的钢钉，毕竟他们手里还有更好的素材。

但做为另一个当事人，克拉克的生活在这短短三天内便发生了天翻地覆的变化，他后知后觉的意识到那个时候在慌乱中签下自己的名字等同于签下了一张卖身契，除去日常生活开始被花边媒体围追堵截以外，他在工作上也处处碰壁，没人肯信任一个会和自己的采访对象交往，还让这则消息出现在了竞争对手的头版上的记者，更别提那个对象还是哥谭国王，怀特主编在克拉克回到大都会上班的第一天就把他叫进了办公室里，进行了长达一个小时的说教，期间还不怎么隐晦的质疑了一番他的择偶品味，克拉克听不得这种话，当即开始替布鲁斯打抱不平，十五分钟的长篇大论后才猛然意识到自己这幅义愤填膺的样子有多符合‘急着维护另一半的男友’的形象。

总结来说，这事对克拉克的影响超乎他自己预计的大，自成为超人以来第二次让这位可怜的年轻人体会到了四面受敌孤立无援的滋味，而唯一肯替他说一两句好话的人当然是亲爱的路易斯·莲恩小姐，但私底下她仍然因为这事恶狠狠的嘲笑过克拉克一番。

原因是年轻记者在返工第一天便向她抱怨了布鲁斯处理这件事的方式，对他们不得不用自己的普通人身份开始假装情侣的状况表达了不满和忧心，而路易斯则认为克拉克会这么想完全就是在犯傻。

她原话是这么说的：“实话实说只会让他们以为你是在回避公布感情，相信我，你绝对没法解释为什么你会在 _ _那个__ 布鲁斯·韦恩的紧急联系人名单上，而随随便便就说你们分手了更不可行，那样的话公众会怎么看待你？抛弃自己刚刚经历了一场可怕袭击的男友？别犯蠢了，小镇男孩，布鲁斯的判断完全是为了你在着想。”

克拉克是这么回答的：“我当然知道他是在为我着想，我有基础的思考能力，露，谢谢你。但你知道他后来干了什么吗？他把我从头到尾打量了一遍，然后咂了记舌头，说：‘虽然不是我平时会选的类型，但勉强凑合吧，回去前记得联系阿福让他带你去购置几套得体点的西装’，我发誓，要不是他当时还躺在病床上，我绝对会和他吵起来。他自己都说我是他的男友了，结果那就是他对待男友的态度？”

有那么一瞬间，路易斯看起来想要评价什么，但最后关头她改变了主意，转而问道：“所以，你们最后没吵起来？”

克拉克用力的瞪了她一眼：“那不是重点。”

 

而现在是距离那场聚集了所有意义的灾难的第三天，克拉克重新踏上了哥谭老式的泊油路，正在赶去接布鲁斯出院的路上。这是他们商量好的第一次共同露面，布鲁斯确信媒体会从医院方得到消息而汇聚在门口，他计划在那时候简短的解释一下两人的关系，然后再一如既往的用其他事来转移注意力。

到达医院前，克拉克已经听见了大门口嘈杂的动静，换做往常他可能也会是那其中的一员，但如今风水轮流转，换做是他自己要迎面对上这群人的时候，克拉克只觉得头痛欲裂，悲惨的意识到自己的职业在这种时候究竟有多不讨喜。和他作为超人被采访时不同，戴上眼镜后的他自认为只是克拉克·肯特，来自农场的小镇男孩，普通人和记者，以及一个忠诚的朋友。而这几天里，他一直被隐私被窥伺的忐忑包裹着，来自外界的刺探和侵扰像挤进皮肤里的木刺，让他惴惴不安，恼怒又无奈。克拉克无法想象一直生活在这种注视下会是什么样的体会，在这点上他敬佩布鲁斯又为他感到心痛，但说实话，他已经等不及这一切能结束了。

一番挣扎之后，克拉克决定暂时避开媒体，选择直接从后门溜了进去，他远远的就看到了布鲁斯，哥谭名副其实的国王已经换上了一席得体的深蓝色西装，穿过医院走廊时的走姿看起来活像是走秀现场，克拉克在半道硬着头皮迎上去，后背立刻暴露在大门外的镁光灯下，快门被高频率按动的声音侵扰耳鼓，疯狂的闪光灯裹着周身的效果堪比天使荣光，但他此刻的心境与天使可一点也无缘。

看得出来布鲁斯状态一般，他翘了一下嘴角权当打过招呼，然后无比自然的挽上克拉克的手臂，模样熟练的就好像他们已经这么做过上百次，克拉克却只觉得头皮发麻，还有些不自信的惴惴不安，他今天特意换了一套由阿尔弗雷准备好的西装，可站在布鲁斯身边时，他仍然需要反复提醒自己要挺直腰板。出于这份摸不着源头的紧张情绪，克拉克深吸进一大口气，鼻腔里立刻灌满了从对方身上传来的昂贵古龙水气味，在那之下掩盖着的则是消毒水和绷带特有的味道，以及一丝挥散不去的的铁锈味。一个想法忽然击中他。

“老天啊，布鲁斯，你去夜巡了？”克拉克的脚步一顿，扭头瞪向挂在自己手臂上的哥谭人，脸上写满了不可置信，“就凭你现在的身体状况？”

“多谢关心，甜心，但我的身体状况很好。”布鲁斯流畅的回答，又在下一秒忽然压低音量，语气趋于警告，“别在公众场合说这类话题，你不知道会有谁在听。”

“你疯了。”克拉克笃定的说，在意识到之后他便开启了扫描视线，发现布鲁斯身上有起码两个伤口的缝针都被扯开了，而这位当事人还在堂而皇之的对他撒谎。他咬紧了后槽牙，所有不安的情绪在这一刻瞬间消散，取而代之的是老生常谈的恼火和挫败。

“该死的，克拉克，你到底在发什么脾气？”布鲁斯在他收紧手臂时被带动的踉跄了一步，眼中流露出一丝不耐的情绪，短暂的重心偏移迫使他交付出了一半的体重，半是依靠在了年轻人的身上，那副外接口中的钢铁之躯在接触之下其实既不刚强也不像铁块，散发着令人温暖的热度，稳稳支撑起了布鲁斯的重量。

“你完全就是赶着送死。”克拉克小声但严厉的说，“要夜巡的话为什么不联络我？你知道我会替你照看哥谭的。”

这让布鲁斯愣了一下，然后扭头看过去。年轻人因为情绪起伏而颧骨泛红，古板镜片下的蓝眼睛恶狠狠的瞪着前方，不肯回视他的方向，嘴角耷拉下去时牵扯出一道固执的弧线。这番表情看起来莫名有些幼稚。

片刻惊讶的无言后，布鲁斯忽然抓住克拉克的手肘，凑上去亲了一下对方的侧脸。

“你在担心我的安危，那……很好。”布鲁斯有些忍俊不禁，感觉自己被这番夸张的关心方式逗乐了，又有些被触动。他在年轻人因为震惊而动弹不得时轻推着他的后背，带动两人继续前行，距离大门只剩不到几步的距离，很快他们就要步入麦克风收音范围之内，所以要说什么就得趁现在。

“谢谢你，克拉克。”他维持着先前的姿势，几乎是贴着记者的耳畔说道，语气真挚之余不由得轻笑了一下，结果下一秒，他眼前的那只耳朵在主人能够回话前便忽然涨的通红。

中年人又是一愣，然后挑高了眉毛。

啊哈。

在那之后，克拉克直到最终把他送回庄园也没再开口说过半个字，本应伶牙俐齿的普利策奖得主化身成了一块沉默漂亮的背景布，顶着泛红的颧骨和耳根频频扶着鼻梁上的眼镜，以便遮挡投来的视线和对准他的镁光灯，全程任由布鲁斯在媒体们面前信口开河，与其说是头条上哥谭首富的神秘男友，这一番表现倒更像是个新来的安保人员。

但在隔天早上，他们会看到那条‘美人多难’的头条新闻终于被替换了下去，取而代之的将会是一副拍摄于医院大门口的抓拍照，上面是哥谭国王歪头去亲吻他的男友，其中一人垂着眉眼，神态疲乏但温柔，另一人脸颊通红，表情慌张却甜蜜。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

恋爱体验对克拉克来说并不陌生，他有过交往和约会的经历，知道身处一段感情时该做什么不该做什么，也知道该怎么表达自己对另一方的感情，或是如何处理两人产生矛盾时的负面情绪。但出于某些原因，克拉克发现在这个恋爱对象是布鲁斯·韦恩即指蝙蝠侠——他的朋友和同事，世界上最值得钦佩的人——的时候，他完全、彻底的乱了阵脚。

他们的成长背景和性格都相差甚远，其中还有一道年龄和经验所致的思想沟壑，布鲁斯在克拉克坦然竭诚的时候总是有所隐瞒，而克拉克会在布鲁斯能做到果断绝决的时候犹豫不定，但在经历过他们共同经历过的一切之后，在克拉克看来，与布鲁斯成为挚友是再自然不过的事了，他珍惜这份友谊一如他珍惜布鲁斯本人。

他只是搞不明白为什么他们非得用假装情侣的方式去冒险损害这段珍贵的关系。当然，布鲁斯声称他们用不着改变相处模式，他仍然可以在任何时候来造访哥谭，布鲁斯也坚持会继续和他一起去看望玛莎，他们还是能够在想要或是需要的时候随时随地联络对方，每周六固定的电影之夜——布鲁斯从未承认过这个称呼，但克拉克确信当两个朋友每周都会空出一个夜晚来接受彼此的陪伴，哪怕其中一方总是面对着手中的平板持续工作，半心半意的进行对话，或是干脆在片头十五分钟就直接睡着，这仍然是电影之夜——也可以继续下去。

唯一的区别是这一切现在都被搬到了明面上来。

 

“我不知道你到底在抱怨什么，我们终于能在公众场合承认自己认识对方了，我以为你会为此感到高兴。”

针对这份莫名其妙的抵抗情绪，布鲁斯有一次这么问过他。而且不得不说，他当时的语气很是不耐烦，还有一丝不易察觉的焦虑。

这个时候他们刚刚维持了一周的所谓‘假装情侣’关系，克拉克向星球日报告假说要去哥谭照顾自己抱恙的男友，他的同事们在听到这话时发出了小小的惊呼，无需超级听力也可以轻易捕捉到，好几个人正互相踩着彼此的脚把耳朵往门板上用力贴，把活动门撞得时不时发出匡匡的响声，克拉克只能从齿缝里勉强挤出后续的说辞，感觉像是回到了青春期似的尴尬的要命，好在佩里难得好心大发没有为难他，在批假的时候甚至填了带薪休假，因为他声称自己希望克拉克回来的时候能打起精神，带着新面貌回归。克拉克表现的就好像他完全不知道自己的上司意图让他和布鲁斯的关系再在星球日报也上一次头条，抱起他小小的公文包就夺路逃出了那间办公室。

现在他已经在韦恩大宅逗留了一周，宅邸的私密性让他能够毫无顾虑的随时更换制服，去搭救需要帮助的人或是完成瞭望塔的任务，而这期间布鲁斯也被动留在了大宅，哥谭人在克拉克与阿尔弗雷德的坚持下把每晚的夜巡任务暂时交了出去，那也是第一次克拉克亲身体会到那位素来友善礼貌的好管家在他想要的时候能有多凶悍。

说实话，如果不是他每隔几个小时就能听到布鲁斯和他自己的工作电话响起，同行同业的记者们带着虎口夺食的气势试图从他们这儿得到一个独家采访的机会，这本质上就跟度假没什么两样。

“嘿，我确实很高兴。”在面对布鲁斯质疑的表情时，克拉克急忙为自己辩护起来，“我是说真的，我受够了总是隔着人群和你对视，或是举着话筒蠢兮兮的问一些我早就知道答案的问题。”

“是啊，那可真叫人头疼。”布鲁斯干巴巴的回答，显然并未信服。

克拉克无奈的瞪了他一眼，但哥谭人只是面无表情的回视他。

叹了一口气，他绞尽脑汁的思考着该怎么描述自己的感受，“这就像是……像是你在网路上找到了一首老歌，乐队在十年前就已经解散了，点评界面空空如也，订阅和浏览量不过三位数，你喜欢的要命，结果几天之后发现有个名人在推特上推荐了这首歌，于是现在你在快餐店里都能听到这歌在广播里循环播放。”

一阵沉默。克拉克期待的看着布鲁斯，后者缓慢的蹙起眉头。

最终，布鲁斯逐字逐句的说，“……所以，你是说我就是那首老歌。现在我出名了，于是你决定把我从列表里清出去。”他摇了摇头，语带无奈，“克拉克，我们都知道我早就是个公众人物了，还是声名狼藉的那种。”

年轻人立刻纠正他道：“不，不对，我是指我们的关系出名了，所以现在我可能也许有一丁点儿堆积的不满情绪。”

布鲁斯瞪着他看了一会儿，然后忽然间恍然大悟，“见鬼，你有独占欲问题。”他看起来相当意外，以至于连手上的动作都停了下来。

“不是。好吧，可能有一点？拉奥啊，我也不知道，反正我就是很不舒服。”克拉克的肩膀沮丧的垮了下去，表情郁结，这在他还穿着超人制服的时候看起来充满了违和感。

“你知道这只是假装的，对吧？”布鲁斯冲他挑起一根眉毛，有些忍俊不禁，“等事态平息了我们就能解决这个问题，几个月之后，你就可以回到继续和我隔着人群对视还有不断问我蠢问题的日常生活里。”

“我当然知道。我只是……好吧，我也不知道我怎么了。”年轻人懊恼的叹了口气，再次半是期待的看向哥谭人，但这回对方没再给出回答，只是哼了一声，表情若有所思。

克拉克等了一会儿，见布鲁斯没有再开口的意思了，只好郁郁寡欢的继续自己手头的事。

几分钟的沉默之后。

“嘿，等等，你在做什么？”

趁着克拉克沉浸在自己的思绪里的片刻，布鲁斯已经换了上制服，一只手里捏着万能腰带，另一只手抱着面罩，正要走向蝙蝠车。他在被叫住的时候明显肩膀一僵，扭头瞪向飘向自己的超人，脸上丝毫没有被戳穿目的的心虚感，反倒表情阴沉，目光不善。

克拉克毫无动摇的看着他，两臂环胸，表情坚定。他就非得在这种时候瞬间找回自信。

“潘尼沃斯先生说了你今天还是不能去夜巡，所以你最好现在就把那个面罩放下来。”

他们僵持了一会儿，最后布鲁斯把手里的装备摔到桌上，凶猛的折身走向楼梯，嘴里咬牙切齿。

“两个月，”他对自己说，“最多两个月。”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

第二次共同露面来的比克拉克可以接受的要快，十一月末恰好正值韦恩集团举办的慈善晚宴，布鲁斯往年都会出面，今年也不例外，而克拉克需要陪同出席。

入场前他在车里不断用调整领结位置拖延时间，阿尔弗雷德担任驾驶员的位置，透过后视镜反复告诉他‘你已经非常得体了，肯特先生’，但克拉克并不觉得自己非常得体，他甚至不觉得自己还记得怎么进行正常人类都必备的呼吸功能。

车窗外的闪光灯不断，媒体根据牌照和车型很快找到了他们的位置，正等着抓拍到他与布鲁斯共同下车的那一瞬间，车内另外两人倒是对这种情况已经相当熟悉了，顶多还有点儿被克拉克的过分紧张逗乐的成分在，布鲁斯看起来介于不耐烦和快要笑出来的那个交界点，正在两种选择间摇摆不定，直到最后阿尔弗雷德忍无可忍的朝他抛了个眼神，他才懒洋洋的撑起上半身来拍开克拉克的手腕，抓住那根已经被拽的过紧的领带。

“相信我，克拉克，你没问题的。”他低声说着，接着再解开了克拉克的衬衫的第一颗纽扣，又抬手抓乱了他的头发。

这一连串动作太过自然，直到最终成型后年轻人才想起来反抗，他之前花了整整半个小时才确定了这身装扮，结果这个要命的哥谭人只用了不到几秒就彻底搞乱了，他惊慌的看向前座，结果反而得到了管家先生一个竖起来的拇指。

克拉克又看向布鲁斯，感觉自己的喉咙都开始闭合了，“你说真的？”

中年人歪头打量了他一番，似乎很满意，“是的，我说真的。”他肯定的点头，语气揶揄，“你又不是没参加过这类晚宴，别那么紧张。”

“是啊，但我以前都是来这种地方去打扰你这类人的，今天我自己就是这类人。”克拉克心不在焉的回答，“拉奥啊，我都能想象到他们会问什么，毕竟我自己就是干这行的。”

布鲁斯冲他不客气的翻了翻眼睛，“通常来说我都需要充足的酒精才能挨过被你这行的人打扰，但今天情况不太一样。”

年轻人瞟了他一眼，耷拉下嘴角，语气完全的自暴自弃，“你是说今天你还得维持清醒好确保我不会搞砸一切。”

“我是说今天有你陪着我，所以我不至于感到太无聊，克拉克。”布鲁斯好笑的看着他，在对方能够继续拖延时间之前，他果断的推开自己那边的车门，在踏出去前扭头向克拉克眨了一次眼睛。

“所以相信我，我也不会让你太无聊的。”

 

尽管克拉克难得有违超人形象的怯场的过分，但在真正入场后，这名事前口口声声称自己和这种场合合不来的年轻人其实表现的相当不错。经过布鲁斯的调整后，他的外形比先前更加符合哥谭国王会来往的那种类型，精致得体但不失随意，新换的金丝边框眼镜很贴合他的脸型，配上一席深色礼服让年轻人看起来逾越年龄的成熟，但有些拘谨的神态大幅软化了他的轮廓，看起来更容易接近，不会像布鲁斯那样昭显出一种富有攻击性的气场。

开场致辞结束后布鲁斯便回到了克拉克身边，今晚两人全程都是同步行动的，哥谭人有意调整了自己的步调，让对话只发生在熟人或是商业伙伴之间，话题自然也主要集中在工作上，偶尔针对新恋情的调侃也很快就被几句玩笑话蒙混了过去，值得一提的是克拉克本人也很配合，而且他来自新闻业，对聊的内容也颇有见解，足够引导话题往他们希望的方向展开。

可以看出来克拉克已经逐渐放松下来，笑容也愈发自然，时不时还会偏头凑上来和布鲁斯低声调侃几句，这种时刻中年人会让一只手搭上对方的后腰，进一步拉近两人的距离，克拉克甚至没注意到这个动作在外界看来有多亲密。

总体来说，情况进展的远比两人想象的都要好，但在晚宴临近结束的时候，他们最想回避的场景还是找上了门来。几个新闻业的人在离场前挡在了门口，布鲁斯对此早就有所准备，他朝这些人体面的笑了笑，侧身把克拉克挡在背后。

最先提出的问题无非是关于袭击一事的看法和总裁遇袭对韦恩集团的影响，公关事先就已经准备好了关于这类问题的答案，布鲁斯这会儿倒背如流，回答的流畅又得体，但紧接其后的就是这场突袭的重点问题，也就是哥谭国王的感情问题，因为克拉克的出现对他的公关和助理也都是新认知，关于这部分的准备在布鲁斯的坚持下由他亲自负责，他此时给出的一套说辞和在医院第一次对外公布两人关系时的基本一致，他和克拉克在两年前因为机缘巧合在大都会的一场展会上结识，那个时候就对彼此暗生情愫，不久后就发展成了交往关系，截止至今已经约会一年有余。

这一番重复的说法显然让在场媒体人都很不满足，很快就有人把话筒转向了站在布鲁斯背后的年轻人，几个针对性的问题接踵而来，角度很刁钻的直中两人关系展开的原因，还有克拉克的工作在其中的影响，有一个干脆毫不隐晦的直接问他是不是为了内部消息才与哥谭国王交往的。

在布鲁斯能回答前，克拉克忽然握住了中年人的手肘，把他扯向自己的方向。

“各位显然都切身了解我的工作性质，那么我现在给出的回答对你们而言其实也并不重要，想必你们都已经有了自己的观点了。”

这是整夜克拉克第一次提高音量，但他的语气既不温和，却也谈不上咄咄逼人，平静的像是在单纯的阐述事实，唯一暴露了他此刻的真实情绪的是布鲁斯手臂上的那只手掌。中年人下意识的将目光投向对方，随即对克拉克脸上那副罕见的严厉表情吃了一惊。

“所以现在此刻，我会承认的是：是的，我与布鲁斯正处于一段我非常重视的关系之中；还有是的，我们的身份注定会产生利益冲突，但我不会让那些事成为阻碍，你们口中的假设在以前从未发生过，未来也不会发生；最后，对在场任何一位对这件事还有异议的人，不，你们的看法不会改变事实，而事实就是他现在和我在一起。”

厅堂在这段发言后陷入沉默，恐怕没有人会想到这个全程都沉默寡言，任由哥谭国王接过所有话题的年轻人会突然间迸发出这样的勇气。

一阵面面相觑之后，有人问：“呃，所以这是在维护你的情人的尊严，还是在宣誓主权，肯特先生？”

又一次的，克拉克抢在布鲁斯之前调整了两人的站姿，用自己的肩膀挡住哥谭人，然后回答说：“你可以当做两者皆有。”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

圣诞节平淡无奇的过去了，平安夜当晚他们在肯特农场和玛莎共度过了温馨的一晚，第二天早上再回到了韦恩庄园，这个时候布鲁斯的伤势已经基本完全康复，做为蝙蝠侠和韦恩集团总裁的工作也一并回到了他的肩上，让这位哥谭人每天都忙的不着家，与克拉克见面的次数随之急剧减少。

这恐怕没有出乎除了克拉克以外的任何人的预料，但他与布鲁斯的恋情的热度在这几个月内并没有消退，他们仍然每隔几天就会上一次头条，把车停在克拉克位于大都会的公寓楼下的记者们甚至采取了轮班制度，根据克拉克每周几次夜不归宿来判断他与布鲁斯并不存在的约会之夜或是性生活的时间，这回还是星球日报与哥谭时报各占大头，克拉克返工第一天就又被叫进了主编办公室，但这次他坚定了自己的立场，最后还是佩里无奈之下同意让他远离花边新闻组，也承诺会禁止大厦里的任何人在工作时间去问他隐私问题。

但从大局来看，情况丝毫没有好转的迹象，而一如像他在遭遇磨难的其他任何时候，克拉克再次向他的朋友寻求了帮助，但这回路易斯只是用那种很奇怪的眼神瞪了他一眼。

“看在上帝的份上，你在韦恩慈善晚会上当众宣布你是布鲁斯的男友，还用了那种方式，你知道现在网路上有多少人认为你们就是那种千载难逢的灵魂伴侣吗？”

“嘿，他们那时候都觉得我必须得是为了利益才和布鲁斯交往的，我为什么不能反驳他们？”

“无意冒犯你的那位男友，克拉克，但那就是布鲁斯自己一手打造出来的形象，你不能因为他做的太过完美以至于所有人都买了他的账就大发脾气。”

“我没有大发脾气。”

“那你肯定没看晚会那天的相关报道。”

那段对话由此结束，克拉克的问题仍然没有解决，而出于某种奇怪的直感，他总觉得路易斯看起来像是还有所隐瞒。

他第二个问的人自然就是另一位当事人，但他找到布鲁斯的时机很不凑巧，对方正要出发去夜巡，因此看起来比平时更暴躁一些。

“还是那句话，克拉克，这是你自己一手造成的。”哥谭的黑夜骑士还未带上头套，他一手提着腰带，另一手凶狠的戳着年轻记者的胸口，“我本来可以含糊其辞过去，让他们觉得这段关系也没那么认真，我们完全能在圣诞前就把这桩事解决了，结果你非得自我发挥。”

“那你指望我就这么看着他们胡乱猜测我对你的意图？”克拉克一把抓住那只充满谴责的手指，不满的抗议道，“见鬼的，B，你到底是怎么想的？”

“很有趣的问题，肯特，但我确实知道我到底是怎么想的。”布鲁斯像是被烫伤似的一把抽回手，只余给满脸无措的年轻人一记格外严厉的蝙蝠瞪视，然后扭身就走，“更好的问题是：你自己到底是怎么想的。”

又一次发人深思但也相当没头没脑的谈话之后，克拉克花了几天时间苦思冥想也没搞清楚他的朋友们指的究竟是什么，唯一能够确认的是显然他们都一致认定这是他自己的错，可他甚至连问题是什么都不知道。

转眼新年将至，倒数日那天联盟决定展开一次小小的超级英雄聚会，做为一年的圆满总结，也是迎接新一年的伊始。对他们的身份而言这种过于充满仪式感的做法可能会显得有些不谦虚，甚至是小题大做，但今天的世界依然平稳的运转着，而这永远都值得任何人举杯庆祝。

聚会的举办地点在翻新后的韦恩大宅，在韦恩家的主事人阿尔弗雷德的坚持下，圣诞节的残留物在这里仍然随处可见，充满了节日的温馨气息，调整成暗红基调的室内装饰和内嵌式壁炉带来的暖意让所有人都很快放松了下来，和身边的人分享着这份来之不易的日常感。

闲谈间隙，克拉克与布鲁斯的‘新关系’自然又被拖出来调侃了一遍，在场所有人都多少知道当时的真实情况，但依然舍不得放过这个关于联盟主席和顾问的千载难遇的绯闻消息。

亚瑟是第一个毫不客气就开口了的：“说实话，你们完全可以就这么继续维持下去，无论你们现在到底是对方的什么人，我看不出你俩的关系有哪里变质了。”

他说这话的时候布鲁斯正在替克拉克调整领带的位置，两人的身份似乎对调了，后者难得在闲暇场合穿了一套正式的西服，不难猜测他刚才某个发布会匆匆赶来，或是超人也会有懒得换衣服的时候；而前者自己则穿着一件纹路充满节日气息的深色毛衣，来自玛莎的礼物显然是它会被哥谭国王放进橱柜里的唯一理由。

“我是说，你知道他，”亚瑟指了指布鲁斯，哥谭人立刻朝他挑起了一根未被打动的眉毛，“对，就是他。这家伙绝对不会替我调整领带，哪怕那能就我俩的命都不可能。”

“那是因为你在任何情况下都不会打领带，亚瑟，哪怕那能救你自己的命。”布鲁斯干巴巴的回答道。

“嘿，我其实有自己打领带的能力，谢谢。”克拉克插进一句毫无力度的抗议，然后扭头看向面前的哥谭人，“话说回来，为什么你现在要给我调整领带？我们不是已经在室内了吗？”

布鲁斯一愣，像是他自己也没意识到这个问题，然后把另一只手里端着的酒杯塞进了克拉克的手心里。“有道理。”他折身走向沙发，贴着戴安娜在壁炉前坐下，“但你完全可以在我浪费了那半分钟前就说出来的，肯特。”

克拉克为此露齿一笑，跟着走过去坐在布鲁斯手边的沙发扶手上，顺势把那杯对氪星人一点作用也没有的酒精一饮而尽。

“或许我只是喜欢看到你在我面前放下防备的样子。”

布鲁斯立刻仰头看过来一眼，神态惊讶。壁炉的火光在这名中年人的脸上投掷下了一层色泽温暖的色调，将鼻梁和眉骨下的阴影无限拉长，给那双深棕的眼睛增添了些许红色，看起来就像是油画中的红叶。仰首的姿势还让他暴露出了脖颈，毛衣没有覆盖到的部分皮肤苍白，留有无法遮掩的旧伤，但一贯谨慎的哥谭人此刻看来似乎不是很在意这些。

戴安娜正在他们身边说这些什么，估计是和亚瑟一样的调侃的话，巴里和维克多坐在沙发前的地毯上给予了附和，他们的同伴在低声交谈、轻笑，酒杯互相碰撞发出脆响。但克拉克忽然间感觉所有的声音都如同潮水般的从房间中褪却了，一堵透明的隔离墙将布鲁斯与其他人隔开，仿佛整个世界只剩下了他们两个。他垂头望过去，打量着哥谭蝙蝠现在的样子：他穿着件出自玛莎之手的编制毛衣，半张着嘴的表情毫无防备，回视克拉克时的神色惊讶，还有一些他暂且无法解读的不安，但即便是那些不安也未被隐藏起来，此刻关于布鲁斯的一切都是纯粹的坦诚又敞开的。

忽然间，克拉克意识到这是一种奢侈，因为没有其他人会得到像现在此刻这样的布鲁斯·韦恩。

时间将近，今年的最后一次钟声即将敲响，屋内其他人倒数的嗓音愈发响亮，掺杂着嬉笑和拥抱时衣物摩擦的簌簌声。

布鲁斯仍然仰头看着他，中年人的表情放松，眼神柔和，他有些磕绊的开口叫了他的名字，似乎同样拿不定自己的主意，“卡尔，你……”

克拉克用低头亲吻他的侧脸的动作打断了布鲁斯接下去的话。

“新年快乐，B。”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

要说惹人讨厌程度仅次于‘无论你用力拍多少次也修不好的电器’的存在，那必然就是‘所有人都知道一些你不知道的消息’这件事。

时至今日，克拉克已经被这种感觉骚扰了四个月有余，很凑巧的是这一切的起源就是他和布鲁斯被迫假装情侣关系，而每次——他是说毫无夸大成分的每一次——他和任何人提起这事的时候，作为回馈他都会得到那种烦人的态度，这其中甚至包括另一位当事人，布鲁斯本人。理应是他的挚友和最好的拍档蝙蝠侠在这件事上拒绝提供任何帮助或慰藉，而在克拉克第五次在两人固定的电影夜旧事重提时，他干脆表情难看的起身送客，那副绝决的态度让年轻人完全摸不着头脑，而且感觉莫名的心虚。

唯一值得庆幸的是他们的‘新恋情’的热度在漫长的四个月后终于消退了下去，克拉克连续三天没在自家公寓楼下看到任何报社的车，踏入星球日报楼下的咖啡馆时也没有再被排队队伍中的人拉着要合影，或是在街上被忽然抓住问任何关于布鲁斯‘那方面’的问题，光是最后这点就这足够让他庆祝好半天了。说实话，无论克拉克再怎么享受终于能够和布鲁斯在公众场合表现出友好的关系，但这些互动时时刻刻都被他人紧盯着的滋味仍然会给这种享受大打折扣。

这个想法持续到现实给他的当头一棒。

这是自新年以来他第一次与布鲁斯以各自的普通人身份在公众场合相聚，哥谭国王应邀来大都会参加某家展会的剪彩仪式，星球日报的劳动力们自然不会缺席，克拉克就是那个特派代表，不过这回他提前就有了那种不安的预感，因为布鲁斯在这之前没有要求他以伴侣的身份一起出席，确切来说，他和布鲁斯已经一周没在联盟工作以外的场合见过面了。换做之前他还不会觉得这有什么问题，因为类似这样的情况不是没有发生过，而工作时蝙蝠侠对超人的态度也并没有什么改变。

不得不说，克拉克必须承认那完完全全就是他自己的错。

因为当他端着相机，久违的和他的同行们一齐站在门口，看到从车中优雅跨出的布鲁斯的手臂上还挂着一个年轻美丽的金发女性的时候，他当时的心情无法用任何确切的语言描述出来。震惊或是感到被背叛不足以形容他瞬间的感受，被卢瑟拿捏着氪石的拳头当胸揍了三拳还无法躲开都不足以形容他在那个瞬间的感受。

而那个该死的哥谭人在隔着人群与他对上视线的时候还敢对他抿嘴一笑。

说实话，克拉克完全不知道自己那天最后是怎么回到公寓里的，他确信有不少人在活动间隙都来和他搭过话，可他一点也不记得自己都是怎么回答的了，那副失魂落魄的模样毫无半点假装的成分，克拉克感觉自己就像是支在大雨中被粗心的店主遗忘了的招牌旗杆，或是那种小巷里被遗弃在纸箱里的寻回幼犬，他在生理完全健康的情况下头重脚轻，手指冰凉，表情管理恐怕想必彻底失控。

而与他耗费数年精心为自己打造出的花花公子的形象一致，布鲁斯表现的就像是那种教科书式典范的绝情、冷酷、始乱终弃的糟糕前任，当晚全程一句话也没有对克拉克说过，甚至在入场后再也没有看过一次他的方向。

不该是这样的。

平心而论，克拉克知道自己无论如何都不该有现在此刻这样的感受，布鲁斯只是在没有提前和他商量的前提下决定是时候用这种方式宣布他们的关系已经结束，这是蝙蝠侠一贯的做事风格，相当自以为是，但出发点无疑是好的。克拉克该为对方又私自决定把所有责任揽到自己身上而生气，但他明白这并非是他正在生气的真正原因。

此时此刻，克拉克感受到的情绪是超出合理范围的愤怒和——看在上帝的份上——和毫无根据的嫉妒。而这一切都不该是这样的。

他们只是假装情侣，从头到尾他与布鲁斯之间都不存在什么归属关系，追溯到最初，克拉克会在哥谭国王的紧急联络人名单上的原因是因为他们是对方在这个世界上最信任的人，也是能够确凿无疑的交付出生命的那个人，而他们能够自如的相处因为他们还是挚友，诸多不同构筑起的对立面，但与此同时却也互补、不可分割。

简而言之，他和布鲁斯是很多东西，但他们不是情侣，他也不是真的爱着布鲁斯。

突然之间，克拉克的思绪在此中断，一道诡异的直感在这个瞬间猛地击中他，宛如当头一棒，震撼又惊人至极。

他……他不是真的爱着布鲁斯。

超级记忆能够让克拉克轻松回想起这几个月发生过的所有事、与知情者的每一段对话，他想起新年夜他落在布鲁斯脸上的那个吻，想到路易斯在他每次提起这事时的那种眼神，他还想到布鲁斯对他说过的那句话。

_‘我知道我到底是怎么想的，肯特。更好的问题是：你自己到底是怎么想的？’_

克拉克呆愣在原地。然后忽然间，所有事都说得通了。

他是真的爱着布鲁斯。

 

入夜后的韦恩大宅只在主卧还点着灯，其中面朝荒野的那扇阳台已经很久没有上锁了，从外部一推就开，会让初春仍有些微凉的风溜进来，吹动纱帘，簌簌作响。

超人跌跌撞撞的闯进来的时候，布鲁斯就像是早有准备似的双臂环胸靠在阳台边上，侧头看着他。他仍然穿着早些时候的那套西装，只除了外套和领结，棕白掺杂的头发被夜风搅乱后散乱在额前，让他看起来同时放松又疲惫。

克拉克瞪着这样的布鲁斯，心脏在胸腔里鼓动时彭彭作响，心情激昂的同时又古怪的沮丧，就像是坐上了一班永不会下落的过山车。

他张开嘴又闭上，反复好几次后才艰难挤出的第一句话就是：“你早就知道了，是不是？”

这句没头没尾的话让哥谭人短暂的张大了眼睛，迷惑从那张脸上一闪而逝，紧跟其后的是恍然大悟。

他已经明白了。克拉克恍惚的想。当然了，布鲁斯总是能比任何人都更快的明白他。

在他面前，中年人的表情柔化下来，他朝克拉克耸耸肩，半是揶揄半是无奈的抿嘴一笑，“或多或少。”

“什么时候？”

“去年四月份的时候，你邀请我去肯特农场做客，玛莎在厨房里开着洗碗机和我说的。”

“老天啊，去年？去年！”克拉克一愣，然后猛地的甩起手，他清楚记得平安夜聚餐时他的妈妈还特地叮嘱过他不能让这段虚假关系拖累彼此，那时候他还以为她的意思是要他们赶紧分手，不要耽误对方找到真爱，所以她其实是想要他们别分手？

说实话，克拉克只觉得头痛，直到此刻，他才后知后觉的意识到他身边没有一个人说的话是语句原本的意思。

“她为什么就不能和我直说？—— **你** 为什么就不能和我直说？”

布鲁斯像是被逗乐了似的摇摇头，“因为你不会相信我的，而且这种事该由当事人自己先意识到。”顿了顿，他打趣的补充道，“往好的方面想，卡尔，至少我只需要有一次濒死体验还有和你恶劣分手一次就能让你想通了。”

“见鬼，B，永远别拿这种事开玩笑。”克拉克打了个寒战，“还有，你知道我无论什么时候都会相信你。”

显然心情很不错的中年人冲这话翻了翻眼睛，但仍然配合的比了个拉上嘴上的拉链的手势，然后歪头看向克拉克，那副表情揶揄，但目光柔和。

克拉克试图做到严厉，但这么瞪了布鲁斯没一小会儿他就不得不低头认输。

“……拉奥啊，你太狡猾了。”他抱怨的嘀咕着，然后走过去把对方裹进两臂之间。

年轻人弯着腰脊，身体蜷起，那姿势似乎是要在布鲁斯周围砌起一堵刀枪不入的高墙。在这样的距离下，他们能一齐清晰的听到两个心跳，一个在超级人类听来如雷响，一个就紧贴在另一人的耳边，这两个心跳坚实、沉重又略显仓促，重叠在一起就像是一道飞快的脚步声，正匆忙赶往某个未知的方向。

“顺带一提，你最好准备好了要上明天的头条。因为我确信超人气势汹汹的冲进韦恩大宅的样子被门口轮班蹲点的好几个记者都拍到了。”

布鲁斯没有回答，只是在他的双臂间沉闷的笑了起来。

 

fin


End file.
